One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 5
The ship fell silent. Swizzz trembled at the name. "He's by far the most powerful super rookie... He's the only person i know that has a hold on time.... We don't stand a chance against him." Tack: "What makes you say that?" "His reputation is known throughout the pirate world. He's taken on the Shichibukai, the Navy Admirals, and even the Yonko." Zozo put his hands up. "What do you mean time control? It says nothing about time control! His profile, and the devil fruits!" Swizz looks at Zozo, and nods. "The world government says that, but the power of that damn fruit makes it unknown. I fought him once. The power makes him lose energy, but it's worth it." Faust says "So, how can we defeat him?" "Easy. 200 years should drain him, he may be even less then half power. We could take him, if all of us take him. Me, Rosa, The Gear pirates, The attack pirates... I think... And you are..." He looks at Beta, and Beta proudly gets up. "I AM THE VAST..." Rosa kicks Beta in the nuts, and Beta fall down, crying. "Shut up." - Chrono was on a small boat, licking his wounds. He was wounded, and he was angry. He had to train, before he killed them. He saw a huge boat, and knew it was a marine one. "I AM COMMO... REAR ADMIRAL BROG! IF YOU NEED ASSISTANCE, WE, THE MARINES, WILL SAVE YOU!" Brog?! If it's true and at the power he is... He will have to wait, before he kills him. "Geez Brog, be nice to people." "Sorry vice admiral Terry." TERRY?! HE KNEW THIS MAN FROM THE BOOK! IF... HE NEEDED FULL POWER! Chrono mumbles under his breath. "Today is my lucky day." He rose to his feet. "I need assistance!! I'm wounded!!" "WE ARE ON OUR WAY!!!" The marine ship sailed in close. "Now I need to play this right." When the ship got close enough he was allowed aboard. He was taken to the infirmary. "Thank you very much. Damn pirates!" "Pirates?!" Brog sparked. He was focused on what Chrono said next. "Yes. Two groups of pirates on the island." He was taken to the doctor before he finished. "Men! We are close to finding more pirates. Get ready for battle!!" "Yes Sir!!" The ship went into a bustle of men gathering weapons, and turning the ship to the island. - Chrono was on the mark, with the history books on Brog. He killed thousands of pirates. If he said that, Brog would go crazy. They must be close. Brog was sharpening his sword, and looked at Chrono. "Do... I know you?" "Well, I have a normal face." "No... Something..." Chrono was about to prepare an attack, when Terry walked in. He ruffled up Brog's hair, and said "We're at the island. So, who are the 2 pirates?" "I don't know... But one is the Attack pirates!" Brog reacted, and tightened the hold on his sword. He was going to butcher them. He sprinted out of the room, and Terry looked at Chrono. "So, the reports on you having a time devil fruit are true." Chrono got up, and was ready to die fighting. "I don't want to fight Chrono. What I want, to know is... What's going to happen to me?" "I'm surprised you recognized me." Chrono pick up and looks through the book. "Terry....Terry...Here you are. You will raise through the ranks and eventually become Admiral. You will have three kids, and each of them will join the marines and follow your footsteps. Anything else you want to know?" A smile was across Terry's face. "No, I've heard all I needed." He starts to walk out, leaving Chrono in a room alone. He sat down, "If he's noticed who I was. It won't be long until Brog does to. I need to get out of here." He looks at his hand, "But I'm still not at full power." He got up and left the room to see them closing in on the Attack Pirates and the Gear Pirates. He was stopped by the doctor. "You need to rest! Your wounds are serious!" He pulled him back into the ship. - Terry was on the starboard, and was grinning. Damn brat was lying through his teeth. He hates kids, and he makes sure to never marry. He would need to remember to kill Chrono, and give the fruit to someone trustworthy. He would have to hurry. Brog saw the ship, and held the den den mushi. "ATTACK PIRATES! REAR ADMIRAL BROG IS HEAR TO ELIMINATE YOU! SURRENDER NOW, AND MAYBE WE WILL LET YOU LIVE!" Terry grinned, and patted Brog on the shoulder. "Wow, the worlds greatest motivational speaker. Let me deal with them. Now... Pirates, I am Terry. Surrender. Please. Don't make my rear admiral blow his damn lid." Beta heard the voice, and he along with Fea, Malk, Rangton, and Zozo knew that voice. The 5 star vice admiral, and not he head of the grand line, THE DEMON OF PARADISE! One of Beta's pirates screamed "WE HAVE TO RUN! IF TERRY AND BROG GET HERE... WE'RE DEAD MEAT!" - Our crew heard the screams of panic and looked in their direction. Kent: "Brog's back? And who's this 'Demon of Paradise'? The attack pirates glanced at each other. Rangton answered his question. "He's a 5 Star Vice Admiral, that killed more pirates than Brog. He's on a whole different level!" The Super Rookies looked at each other and replied in unison. "Bring it on!!" Swizzz: "Can someone untie me?" Jericho released him from his chains. "Thank you. So who gets first crack at the vice admirals?" They started playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Enraged Fantasia and Axel yelled at them. "ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS?!!!" They continued to play, and the winner is Raion. "Yes!! I finally get to see some action." He starts to get pumped up and flex his devil fruit. Tack cracking his knuckles, and flexing his muscles, smiled. "I get Brog." They ran out, and Beta pointed at the normal marines. "BETA PIRATES! LET'S KICK ASS!" The beta pirates jumped on, and Beta already beat up 2 marines in an instant. Rosa smiled, and jumped on, punching and kicking marines. "YOU HAVE TO HURRY UP BETA!" Brog looked at Rosa and Beta, and gave off a sneer. He jumped in, slashing at Beta he Rosa. While Beta was able to dodge, because he wasn't focused on the pirates, and stayed wary of Brog, Rosa was hit. "W...what?! This bastard is tough!" Rosa summoned a seaweed monster, that attacks the ship and is bombarded with can on balls. She pressed her hands against the ground and vines grew out to attack several marines. Kent and Jericho jump aboard the ship. "Gia Gia no...TAIHŌ!!!!" A large cannon formed around Kent's arms. "FIRE!!!!" Several cannon balls went flying and were destroyed by Terry. Raion jumps between them. "Supē Supē no Uzu!" His hands shot out a spiral vortex that distorted Terry's attack. "You two get out of here! I got this!" Kent and Jericho rushed to the marines and separated knocking out marines with ease. Raion and Terry stand off, blades drawn. "Bring it on! I know all the marines tricks." He and Terry squared off blocking each other's strikes. Raion jumped up into the air, "Supē Supē no Mūn Danmaku!" A barrage of gray quantum spheres went flying to Terry. He dodged them and kicked a few back. "Haki? This means I can't used my intangibility." Raion flies into the ship as a body of energy. Swizzz grabbed an I expecting marine. And absorbed his appearance and memories, and snuck onto the ship. Avoiding the conflict he snuck into the lower decks and met the doctors. "Sir! I'm here to check on the patient!" Category:Stories Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Gear Pirates Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Time Warp Arc